Just Call
by Maureen Kim
Summary: Tak ada permen manis yang dibalut lelehan cokelat hitam. Tak ada setangkai bunga mawar merah yang cantik. Bahkan tak ada sekedar sebait lagu untuk dinyanyikan. Wufan hanya bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat sambungan telepon kuno milik ibunya. ―"I just call to say… I love you." [BL, Sho-ai, JHS! AU, KrisTao]


Title: Just Call

Genre: Romance

.

.

.

Cast: Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, and the other casts.

Disclaimer: EXO © SM Entertainment. Just Call © Maureen Kim.

Warning: Sho-ai, BL, OOC, JHS! AU, Typo(s).

* * *

**J**ust** C**all

**P**agi hari yang cukup cerah untuk memulai aktifitas. Wufan mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, lalu ia ucapkan salam selamat pagi kepada sang ayah yang sedang sibuk membaca koran harian. Sesekali kepala keluarga berwibawa yang nyaris berumur dua perlima abad itu menyesap kopi hitam di dalam cangkir keramik berukiran cantik. Garis-garis tegas di wajahnya begitu menyiratkan bahwa ia adalah seorang pekerja keras, belum lagi ekspresi wajah yang selalu menunjukkan keseriusan. Mungkin orang akan berpendapat bahwa beliau adalah seseorang yang terlalu disiplin, galak, dan berwatak keras. Namun bila sudah lama mengenal, mereka akan mengetahui bahwa beliau adalah sosok yang ramah dan penyayang. Dan keseluruhannya beliau wariskan pada sang putra, Wu Yifan.

Dalam hati Wufan selalu berharap, ia ingin menjadi sosok seperti ayahnya suatu hari nanti ketika ia sudah dewasa. Menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab dan penyayang di kehidupan rumah tangganya kelak bersama Huang―

"Selamat pagi!"

Sapaan malas adiknya ―Shixun, seakan menginterupsi dirinya yang sedang berandai-andai. Shixun duduk di sebelahnya, menopang pipinya menggunakan tangan kiri sambil masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Selamat pagi!"

Hening melanda ketiganya. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil menunggu menu sarapan yang sedang disiapkan sang ibu.

Aroma khas kue panekuk begitu menggoda di indra pembau, menggugah selera, membuat perut meminta segera diisi. Lagu bernada ceria bertajuk _Do I Do_ terdengar mengalun dari radio di atas sebuah meja berbahan kayu mahogani. Suara desisan minyak panas di atas penggorengan seakan ingin mengalahkan suara lembut sang ibu yang ikut bersenandung kecil mengikuti tiap bait lagu itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Pagi harinya selalu sama seperti ini; sarapan bersama keluarga dengan diiringi suara radio tua yang terdengar kurang jernih. Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu. Toh, ia sudah mafhum dengan sifat ibundanya tercinta yang amat gemar mengoleksi lagu-lagu lawas dari Barat. Maka tak heran pabila ia membuka mata, lagu-lagu itulah yang menyambut pagi harinya.

"Sarapan sudah siap!" seru sang ibu sambil tersenyum hangat, mata indahnya membentuk sebuah _eyesmile._ Wanita itu berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa nampan plastik besar berwarna coklat berisi kue panekuk.

Wufan tersenyum senang sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar. Ia melihat sang ayah melipat koran hariannya dan Shixun yang tak lagi terkantuk-kantuk. Anak kelas 4 sekolah dasar berwajah datar itu malah terlihat lebih bersemangat ketika sang ibu menaruh satu kue panekuk di piring masing-masing. Apapun menu sarapan buatan ibunya selalu berhasil membuat anggota keluarganya meneteskan air liur.

"Selamat makan!"

Wufan mulai menyuap potongan pertama kue panekuknya, lalu mengunyahnya lamat-lamat. Gurihnya mentega dan manisnya vanilla bersatu menjadi suatu perpaduan rasa yang begitu pas di lidahnya. _Hmm…_ _Masakan ibu memang selangit. _Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Shixun, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya sang ayah di tengah-tengah acara sarapan mereka.

"Biasa saja,"

Datar.

"Tidak berurusan dengan ruang bimbingan konseling karena bermasalah dengan Kim Jongin lagi, huh?" goda sang ayah.

Shixun merengut sebentar, lalu kembali menyantap kue panekuknya yang tinggal seperempat bagian. Tanpa mempedulikan ibunya yang tertawa atau kakaknya yang tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh! Dan Wufan… bukankah kemarin kau bilang mau berangkat ke sekolah bersama Zitao?" Ayahnya bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Wufan membulatkan matanya, dahinya ia tepuk keras-keras. Oh! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Ia hanya menggumamkan kata _'Iya.' _sebelum menghabiskan sarapannya tergesa-gesa. Sebentar kemudian, ia meminum segelas susu yang mulai mendingin dalam sekali teguk. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. Tas ransel berwarna hitam ia sampirkan di bahu. "Aku berangkat duluan! Dah!" pamitnya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan.

Saat kakinya sudah melangkah sampai di luar rumah, telinganya menangkap suara Shixun yang berteriak, "Wufan ge, tolong sampaikan salam sayangku untuk teman cantikmu yang kemarin datang kemari! Siapa namanya? Lu… xian? Lu… han? Ah, ya! Untuk Luhan!"

_Dasar bocah! Tahu apa soal cinta? Memasang tali sepatu saja masih berantakan. _Cibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**S**inar matahari jam setengah 7 pagi menerpa tubuh tinggi Wufan yang berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar sambil memegangi sepedanya. Gerbang itu nampak tua, cat birunya mengelupas dan mulai berkarat di sana-sini. Dengan sabar anak lelaki berparas bak pangeran dari dunia komik itu menungu seseorang yang juga ditunggu oleh hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala menunggu sosok itu. Sosok seorang anak lelaki manis dengan lingkaran hitam pudar di bawah mata indahnya. Huang Zitao.

Suara derak gerbang berkarat yang digeser begitu memekakkan telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu tersenyum ceria padanya sambil menggiring sebuah sepeda berwarna kuning mencolok. Mata indahnya membentuk sebuah garis sabit. Dan bibirnya… melengkung di sudut seperti bibir anak kucing, semerah kulit buah persik. Sinar matahari jam setengah 7 membuat Zitao terlihat semakin berkilau.

_Huang Zitao cantik._

_Huang Zitao menggemaskan._

_Huang Zitao mengagumkan._

_Huang Zitao, aku menyukaimu!_

Ribuan pujian dan pujaan dengan senang hati ia semarakkan di dalam hati. Memang, Wufan menyukai panda kecil itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di lapangan sekolah ketika mereka tengah mengikuti masa orientasi siswa. Ya… bisa dibilang itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Mulanya ia menganggap Zitao sebagai pengganggu karena sikapnya yang manja dan selalu menempel padanya. Namun kebersamaan mereka yang semakin sering membuat hatinya perlahan-lahan luluh. Ia jadi merasa nyaman tiap kali berada di dekat Zitao. Meskipun ia harus mati-matian menahan rasa sesak yang menyenangkan di dadanya. Wufan menyukai Zitao, bahkan mencintai. Tapi sekalipn ia belum pernah menyatakan perasaanya. Alasannya klasik, ia tak cukup berani.

"Hei!" Zitao menepuk pundak Wufan, sementara anak jangkung itu masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Wufan tersentak, ia tergagap. "Uh-oh! A-apa?"

Zitao tertawa geli sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Manis sekali. "Ayo!"

"Huh?"

Roman mukanya nampak kebingungan, alisnya agak berkerut. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu konyol ―ini adalah hal yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada teman-temannya yang lain. Entahlah, tiap kali berada di dekat Zitao, ia selalu merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Mari berangkat! Kita harus datang ke sekolah tepat waktu!" katanya sambil menaiki sepedanya. Ia mulai mengayuh, meninggalkan Wufan yang masih termangu di tempat.

Sebentar kemudian, ia baru sadar bahwa Zitao sudah menjauh. Maka ia ikut menaiki sepedanya, menyusul Zitao.

_Bersepeda di bawah sinar matahari pagi romantis juga. _Pikirnya sambil tersenyum tipis ketika keduanya melewati sebuah ladang gersang.

**.**

**.**

**S**emilir angin sepoi-sepoi menyusup lewat celah jendela kelas yang tak tertutup sempurna, membelai kulit wajah Wufan. Anak kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama itu menggambari bagian belakang buku tulisnya dengan coretan-coretan abstrak. Sama seperti murid yang lain, ia tak mempedulikan guru magang yang sibuk menjelaskan materi tentang rekayasa genetika. Entah karena terlalu baik apa, guru magang itu terlihat asyik dengan kegiatannya dan tak peduli dengan suasana kelas yang mulai ribut.

"Cara mengubah DNA sel dalam rekayasa genetika diantaranya adalah melalui fusi sel, yaitu peleburan dua sel baik dari spesies yang sama maupun berbeda supaya terbentuk sel _bastar _atau _hibridoma…_"

Wufan menggoreskan ujung pena hitamnya dan mulai menuliskan sebuah nama disana.

_Huang Zitao,_

Senyum nampak bermain di bibir tebalnya. Tulisannya tak buruk juga, lumayan rapi, dengan beberapa tulisan lengkung sebagai pemanis. _Nama yang indah, seperti orangnya. _Pikirnya. Ia membayangkan wajah menggemaskan Zitao ketika anak itu tersenyum kepadanya. Ugh, sial! Pipinya terasa hangat.

"Manfaat fusi sel antara lain untuk pemetaan kromosom, membuat _antibody monoclonal_, dan membentuk spesies baru…"

Suara si guru magang berkacamata kembali terdengar, namun ―sekali lagi, Wufan tak peduli. Ia ratusan kali lebih peduli pada rasa sukanya pada Huang Zitao yang dapat diumpamakan sebagai bom waktu; setelah dipendam sekian lama, pasti akan meledak juga.

Dan inilah waktunya. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, ia mulai menuliskan perasaannya perlahan-lahan di atas selembar kertas kosong.

_Would you be mine?  
Fr: Wufan_

"Pernyataan lewat surat? Kuno sekali," cibir Chanyeol ―teman sebangkunya. Agaknya anak bermata bulat itu mengetahui isi surat kawannya. "Untuk Zitao?"

Wufan memicingkan matanya, memandang anak yang lain dengan tatapan tajam. "Ya," Ia menjawab pertanyaan temannya dengan singkat sambil menyobek kertas itu menjadi lembaran yang lebih kecil. Ia meremas kertas itu hingga membentuk bola kecil.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Semoga berhasil, bung!"

Wufan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Ia mulai melemparkan bola kertas itu, membuatnya melayang sekilas di udara.

_**Tep!**_

Meleset!

"Sial!" Ia menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

Lemparannya terlampau jauh sehingga kertas itu mendarat dengan mulus di atas meja seorang gadis centil bertubuh tambun. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya dalam hati. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, mati-matian menahan tawanya yang mudah meledak.

Ia juga bisa melihat gadis itu ―Naomi namanya, tengah membaca isi surat darinya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Si gadis tambun menoleh kearahnya, bibir tebalnya yang dipoles gincu merah muda menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, memandangnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Wufan merinding seketika, ia melotot dan mengucapkan serima kalimat dengan isyarat bibir. "Itu bukan untukmu!"

Dan si gadis langsung cemberut.

Ia sandarkan punggungnya yang tiba-tiba lemas di sandaran kursi kayunya. Sorot matanya tak lagi terlihat bersemangat. Chanyeol masih menahan tawa ketika ia menepuk pundak kawannya dan berkata, "_Well…_ mungkin lain kali, bung!"

Wufan menghela napas berat.

Oke, mungkin lain kali.

**.**

**.**

**A**wal musim semi di Korea Selatan memang selalu menjadi hal yang begitu dinanti dan dianggap istimewa. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa musim semi disana amatlah cantik, seperti kita sedang berada di negeri dongeng. Belum lagi cahaya mentari hangat nan lembut menambah kesan ceria di siang hari yang cerah.

Namun cerahnya hari ini berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati seorang Wu Yifan. Roman muka anak itu terlihat kusut, sama sekali tak bergairah menyambut musim semi yang menyenangkan. Langkahnya diseret dengan lunglai, memasuki rumah mewahnya yang selalu nampak asri.

"Aku pulang!"

Suaranya serak seperti tak punya semangat. Dilepaskannya sepatu hitam bertali putih yang melekat di kakinya sejak pagi hari tadi, lalu meletakannya di dalam rak sepatu, berjejer dengan sepatu-sepatu lainnya. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju ruang keluarga dan mendapati sang ibu tengah duduk santai di atas sofa merah marun. Wanita berusia kepala tiga itu terlihat asyik membaca majalah langganannya sambil menikmati setoples kue kering. Tak lupa sebuah lagu bertajuk _Creepin' _―kalau ia tak salah ingat― mengalun dari radio antik kesayangan ibunya.

"Ah! Selamat datang, Wufan!" sambutnya ketika ia baru menyadari keberadaan si sulung.

Wufan hanya menggumam. Ia ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di sebelah ibunya. "Dimana Shixun?"

"Sepulang sekolah tadi adikmu langsung pamit ke rumah temannya, katanya ada tugas kelompok." Ibundanya bertutur, mata indahnya masih saja terfokus pada deretan kata di majalah itu.

"Oh! Tadi pagi juga anak menyebalkan itu sempat berkata begitu. Tapi aku kurang yakin dia mengerjakan tugas kelompok, paling hanya diam sambil melihat teman-temannya bekerja,"

Sang ibu tertawa kecil mendengar dengusan si sulung. "Dia adikmu, kau tahu?"

Wufan memutar bola matanya malas sambil mendecakkan lidah. "Ya… ya…"

Ada jeda panjang ketika keduanya kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Lagu di radio tua kini telah berganti ke lagu selanjutnya, _Ebony Eyes._ Ia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri sambil membayangkan wajah manis sang kekasih hati. Betapa lagu ini mengingatkannya pada Zitao. Lagu itu menceritakan seorang gadis bermata hitam yang cantik dan ceria. Hampir seluruh isi lagu itu menggambarkan pujaan hatinya. Namun bedanya dalam kisah Wufan si gadis adalah seorang **anak laki-laki.**

_A devastating beauty  
A pretty girl with ebony eyes  
When she starts talking soft and sweet  
Like birds of spring her words all seem to sing  
And the happiness that she only brings_

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Suara sang ibu seolah memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Wanita ramah itu melirik arloji putih elegan dengan beberapa butir berlian sederhana sebagai penghias di pergelangan tangannya. "Oh! Sudah hampir jam 1 siang!"

Ia meletakkan majalahnya di atas meja. Ia beralih mematikan radio tua itu, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Ibu akan mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian kotor ke _laundry _Nyonya Jung. Umm… mungkin agak lama, ibu sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya." Ia meraih sebuah kantung plastik besar yang terisi penuh oleh pakaian kotor. "Jaga rumah baik-baik, oke? Jika kau ingin keluar, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan letakkan kunci di bawah keset!"

Wufan hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan _'Hati-hati di jalan, bu!' _ketika ibunya sudah melenggang keluar rumah.

Ia menyalakan televisi dan mulai mencari acara yang dianggapnya menarik. Sebuah serial drama murahan langsung menyita atensinya. Di layar datar itu terlihat pemeran utama pria dan wanita duduk berdampingan di atas pasir pantai, saling bercengkrama sambil menyaksikan pemandangan dimana mentari senja mulai menghilang di balik cakrawala. Sebersit pemikiran muncul di kepalanya. _Seandainya aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku, mungkin aku bisa seperti mereka. _

Ia menggaruk pipinya yang menghangat. Dimatikannya kembali televisi itu ketika ia mulai merasa bosan. Ia menekan tombol _power_ di radio antik milik sang ibu. Intro lagu berjudul _I Just Call To Say I Love You _langsung menyapa indra pendengarannya. Suara lembut Stevie Wonder begitu memanjakan telinga, membuatnya memejamkan mata selagi menikmati lagu.

_No April rain  
No flowers bloom  
No wedding Saturday within the month of June  
But what it is, is something true  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you  
I just call to say I love you  
I just call to say how much I care…_

Wufan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ah! Ia dapat ide brilian.

**.**

**.**

**S**ambil masih tersenyum sumringah Wufan mengeluarkan posel genggam dari saku seragam sekolahnya. Ia sempat menggigit bibirnya karena gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Ia mencari kontak ponsel Huang Zitao. Setelah ditemukan, ia menekan tombol _dial _dengan tangan gemetaran, lalu menempelkannya di telinga. Ia menunggu suara lucu Zitao dengan begitu sabar, namun yang menyambut panggilannya adalah suara operator wanita yang mengatakan,

_'Maaf, saldo anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan lakukan pengisian ulang…'_

Mata Wufan sontak membelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena… terkejut mungkin. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tak sedap dipandang.

Arrgh! Demi gigi taring Shixun yang baru tanggal, ingin rasanya ia membanting ponselnya ke atas lantai keras-keras. Tapi ia masing sayang pada ponselnya, maka kembali ia masukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dengan kesal. Ia menghela napas frustasi. Mengapa harus ada hambatan ketika ia sudah mendapat rencana lain untuk menyampaikan rasa sukanya pada Huang Zitao?

Dengan lunglai ia mendudukkan lagi tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia masih saja mendumal ketika sudut matanya menangkap sebuah benda persegi berwarna putih kumal di dekat televisi.

Telepon rumah?

Senyum sumringah mengembang lagi di bibirnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri telepon rumah itu. Telepon rumah milik sang ibu yang sudah jarang dipakai, dengan lapisan debu tipis menyelimutinya. Warnanya seputih tulang dan mulai sedikit menguning, kelihatan kuno benar.

Wufan membersihkan lapisan debu pengganggu itu menggunakan telapak tangannya. Setelah dirasa sudah bersih, ia menepuk telapak tangannya supaya tak ada lagi sisa-sisa debu. Ia menempelkan gagang telepon di telinga sementara tangannya yang lain mencari-cari kontak Zitao.

Suaranya terdengar begitu nyaring ketika ia menekan tombol-tombol itu. Sebentar kemudian, ia menekan tombol _dial._

_**Tut…**_

Tersambung!

Hatinya berdegup kencang seiring suara _beep_ kedua terdengar. Tangannya gemetaran sementara gigi-giginya menggigiti kulit bibir bawahnya, sekedar menjadi penghilang rasa gugup.

_**Tu―**_

_**Pip**_

―_Halo, siapa ini?_

Terdengar suara Zitao yang lucu dari seberang sana.

"H-halo… Zitao, ini aku, Wufan."

―_Ah! Wufan, ada apa?_

"Zitao…" Wufan semakin gencar menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak peduli jika itu akan mengakibatkan luka memar.

―_Ya?_

"A-aku…"

―_Ya? Kau kenapa, Wufan?_

"…"

―_Halo?_

Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan sebuah helaan napas keluar lewat celah bibirnya. Ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya sendiri.

"Zitao, _I just call to say… I love you_." ucapnya cepat-cepat.

―_A-apa?_

Ia salah mengartikan jika Zitao tak mengerti bahasa Inggris, padahal anak manis itu merupakan salah satu siswa yang pintar berbahasa asing ―selain dirinya tentu saja. Anak manis itu hanya terkejut dengan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Wufan.

"Zitao, aku hanya menghubungimu untuk mengatakan bahwa…" Ia menggigit bibirnya lagi. "…aku cinta kamu."

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Ia menunggu keputusan Zitao dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Halo? Zitao?"

_**Pip**_

Wufan mendesah kecewa. Ia mengira bahwa Zitao menolaknya mentah-mentah karena telah emutuskan hubungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia meletakan kembali gagang telepon itu dengan lemas. Hei, bukankah ia sudah siap mental jika jawaban Zitao tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkan? Tapi 'kan…

_**Kring…**_

Ia hampir saja putus asa ketika telinganya mendengar dering telepon kuno yang amat nyaring. Layar biru kecil di bagian atas menampilkan nomor ponsel Zitao. Maka dengan sigap ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Zitao? Kenapa sambungan telepon kau pu―"

―_Wufan…_

Alis tegasnya terangkat. "Hn?"

―_I just call to say… I love you too._

Suara Zitao terdengar setengah berbisik, begitu menggelitik lubang telinganya.

Eh?

Tadi anak panda itu bilang apa?

_I love you too?_

Wufan memegangi dada kirinya, ada detak tak normal disana; kencang dan jantungnya terasa nyaris copot. Darahnya berdesir halus, berkumpul di satu titik di pipinya, membuat bagian itu terasa hangat. Senyum malu terulas di bibir tebalnya. "O-oh! Terima kasih, aku… cinta kamu."

Sempat terdengar suara tawa dari ujung telepon, tawa serak dan sumbang seperti tawa orang gugup.

―_O-okay, I love you too._

"Bye!"

_―Bye!_

Wufan kembali meletakkan gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum lebar dan amatlah tulus dari hatinya yang terasa lega luar biasa.

Di kebun mungil milik sang ibu, bunga-bunga beragam warna mulai bermekaran. Awal musim semi sudah datang dan meminta untuk disambut, maka ia sambut musim semi dengan kisah cinta yang baru ia mulai bersama Huang Zitao. Kisah cintanya yang diungkapkan lewat sambungan telepon kuno milik sang ibu.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Niatnya pengen bikin fic yang _fluffy_, eh malah jadinya kayak gini TT Maaf banget kalo kurang nge-feel, alur kecepetan, banyak typos, dll.  
Oh ya, lagu-lagu yang disebutin di atas emang lagu-lagunya Stevie Wonder, saya ngefans banget soalnya haha x)

Oh, ya! Selamat milad buat Zitao gege! Semoga sehat, semangat, sukses, dan seksi selalu /eh  
Semoga makin cinta sama om Wufan (ya, walaupun aku tau hubungan kayak gitu dilarang di agama manapun, tapi aku berharap ada pengecualian buat mereka haha :D)  
_I wish for your happiness!  
__God bless you!_

_**Maureen Kim**_


End file.
